


Sun Burn

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's shoulders, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Paul drools over them, Sun Burns, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Anon wanted Paul drooling over Daryl's shoulders!





	Sun Burn

It was a very hot day, at least close to a hundred degrees Fahrenheit, and Paul Rovia was burning up. He sighed as he climbed down the ladder, ready to go home and shower off. He was glad he'd opted out of his usual leather jacket and vest and settled on just a black tank top and his jeans for guard duty. His hair was pulled up in a messy bun, but he could still feel sweat beading down the back of his neck, making any stray strands of hair stick to his skin. It felt irritating and he reached up to rub at the back of his neck and scratch at the hairs. 

He briefly wondered what Daryl was up to. They had started dating recently, if you could call it that. What do you call it when you spend intimate time with someone in a post apocalyptic world? They weren't exactly having sex. It was more Daryl inviting him over for dinner, they'd sit on the back porch and listen to the cicadas sing while sharing a bottle of whatever they had found that day on a run. They would talk occasionally, share stories from the old world, or sit in a companionable silence. They had both admitted their growing feelings. 

To say Daryl had admitted his feelings was an under statement. It was more like Daryl had shouted it at him while they were fighting walkers. Paul had tried saying he would lead them away, but Daryl had grabbed his wrist and dragged him up a flight of stairs and through him into a closet where he pinned the scout to the wall and said- 

“Ya ain't fuckin go nowhere cause I can't lose ya! Yer too important! It would kill me!”

Paul had been furious that Daryl had spoken to him like that. They didn't talk for a couple days. Daryl had been embarrassed for blurting his feelings out in such a manner and Paul needed the space to think. He felt the same for Daryl. Daryl was a very important person to him and losing the hunter would shatter the last of Paul's humanity. It wasn't that he'd hated that Daryl had confessed his feelings, it was the manner in which he spoke them. After a couple days to calm down, he'd walked across the street to Daryl's house, knocked on the door, and kissed the man as soon as it was opened. 

Now, two weeks later, they had shared a meal every night coupled with alcohol. They held hands occasionally, kissed frequently through out the day and went on a few runs together. Daryl had apologized for speaking to Paul the way he had. Paul had understood that the hunter was merely terrified of losing him. Though, he did warn Daryl that if he ever spoke to him like that again, he would not hesitate to floor him. Daryl had merely chuckled and kissed his hair. Paul could easily take Daryl on and win, so the hunter hadn't been offended. 

As Paul walked down the street to his house, he heard a hammering sound coming from the hunter's roof. He stopped in the street and looked up, spotting the hunter and Rick on the man's roof, hammering away to make repairs from the hail storm a few weeks back. Daryl was wearing a simple gray tank top, sweat already soaking through it and old jeans with some stains on them. His hair was pulled back out of his face so he could see and not smash his fingers with the hammer. His biceps were shiny with sweat, as were his shoulders and the back of his neck. 

Paul stared, heart racing and throat dry from the sight. The hunter would have sun burn by the time the sun went down. He would need aloe to cool the heat from his skin. Paul would be there with the aloe, rubbing the cool gel in so gently. His fingers itched, wanting to touch the hunter's skin. He'd always been drawn to the man's muscular figure from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him at that gas station. He'd thought the man was your typical hot headed redneck, but after getting to know him he'd started falling in love. Daryl was one of the sweetest people he'd ever met underneath that rough demeanor. He would do anything for his family, and now Paul was included in that family.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he stood and watched them climb down the ladder. They shook hands and hugged for a moment before Rick walked away, looking just as sweaty and sun burnt as Daryl. Paul hesitated a moment, and then walked across the street to Daryl's house. He watched as the man picked the ladder up like it was nothing and carry it into his garage. He stepped up to the door and stuffed his hands in the back pocket of his jeans, swallowing thickly as his eyes took in Daryl's red, sweaty shoulders. This close, he could see a bead of sweat slide down the hunter's shoulder to his bicep before vanishing into the man's arm hair. 

“Paul!”

Paul blinked and snapped his eyes up to Daryl's face. “What?”

“I asked if ya wanted ta come in fer a glass of water.” Daryl smirked at him a bit, purposefully flexing his biceps. 

Paul bit his bottom lip. That was such a bad idea. He was dying to get his hands on the man's skin and take their relationship a step further. “Sure.” Fuck. He stepped further into the garage, hearing the doors whir as they shut behind him. He followed Daryl into the house through the side door and into the kitchen.

The house was cooler and he breathed a sigh of relief as the cold air hit his heated skin. He leaned on the island, watching Daryl fill up two glasses with water. He smiled thankfully at the hunter and took his glass, downing nearly all of it in one go. They stood in silence, staring at each other and drinking their water. Paul licked his lips, watching Daryl's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the last of the water in his glass. His throat was dry again and no amount of water he drank could help. Daryl set his glass in the sink, wincing at the burning pain in his shoulders. 

Paul licked his lips. “I've got some aloe... it'll help with the burn.”

Daryl looked at him. “... Yeah?”

The scout nodded and finished his glass. “Let me go grab it. Take a cool shower while I'm gone.” He leaned up to kiss Daryl softly and left before he pounced the man. 

He hurried back across the street to his house, taking a fast cold shower to cool his nerves and grabbing the aloe from the bathroom cabinet. He got dressed into some light weight clothes before walking back across the street to Daryl's house. He walked into the house through the front door just as Daryl was stepping out of his room, shirtless and only jeans on, jeans that hugged his ass and hips just right. Almost immediately, Paul was back to being a nervous, aroused mess.

Daryl smirked at him a bit and nodded toward the sitting room. Paul swallowed thickly and followed him in. Daryl sat on the floor in front of the couch and lit a cigarette. He eyed Paul expectantly when the scout remained by the door way. Paul took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He settled himself on the couch behind Daryl, wincing at how red the man's shoulders and back of his neck looked. He could see the man's scars from where he sat above him and gently ran his fingers over them. 

The hunter tensed for a brief moment before relaxing under his touch. He puffed on the cigarette in silence, letting Paul touch him. Paul popped open the aloe vera bottle and poured some into the palm of his hand. He warmed the gel for a moment and started gently rubbing it into Daryl's shoulders. Daryl shivered as the gel cooled his heated skin. He relaxed his head forward, putting out the cigarette and leaning into the scout's strong hands. The aloe smelled good, making him relax even more. Paul worked the gel into Daryl's skin for almost ten minutes. By the end of it, Daryl was a relaxed puddle leaning back into his lap. The scout smiled, wrapping his arms around the hunter's shoulder carefully and hugging him. Daryl sighed softly, turning his head to nuzzle Paul's neck. 

“Yer hands are magic.” Daryl whispered. 

Paul chuckled, kissing the hunter's cheek. “Your shoulders are sexy.” He whispered back. “If they weren't all sun burnt, I'd be running my tongue all over them.”

The hunter snorted and nipped Paul's ear. “Give 'em a few days. I'll sneak up on ya 'n throw ya over my shoulder like a cave man 'n take ya ta bed.”

Paul shivered and bit his bottom lip. He smirked at the hunter teasingly. “You'll never be able to sneak up on me.”

“... I'll take that as a challenge.” The hunter growled playfully, sliding his fingers under Paul's pant leg. 

Paul bit down a whimper and grinned excitedly. He couldn't wait for Daryl's shoulders to heal.


End file.
